Star Trek: Mystic Midnight
by BballGalKaitlin
Summary: Captain Kirk, Spock, Dr. M'Benga, and Scotty investigate the planet of Wakataka and are in for some trouble, when an evil dictator decides to have a little fun with the four new visitors on his planet. Meanwhile, Dr. McCoy starts his leave of absence with his newborn, Julia McCoy. (with Baby Julia McCoy)
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Leonard McCoy was in his quarters in a rocking chair, smiling and beaming down at his new little miracle in his arms. His new daughter, Julia Eleanor McCoy, was born December 17, 2268. She was only 11 days old, and already getting familiar with the USS Enterprise itself. She had already met her three so called 'uncles' on the ship: Captain James T. Kirk, First Officer Mr. Spock, and Chief Engineering Officer Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott. All three men loved her to bits and pieces, even from the beginning they learned of her existence. Dr. McCoy had even caught Spock smiling at her, when holding her. Not to embarrass him or make him cease to stop this action, Dr. McCoy kept it quiet to himself about it…he couldn't believe a tiny, little baby made such an impact on the emotionless Vulcan.

It was morning, and Dr. McCoy was deeply lost into his daughter's little face, as she slept peacefully in his arms, safe and secure. He managed to look up though, when he heard someone buzz from the outside of his quarters door. He assumed it was Captain Kirk checking in on him. Sure enough, here entered Captain Kirk in his green Starfleet Captain's uniform. His hazel eyes were accented nicely with the green shirt, as he smiled kindly as his best friend.

"How are you feeling, Bones?" Captain Kirk asked, softly.

Dr. McCoy looked up, and his blue eyes shimmered through his smile.

"Doing fine, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered, grateful.

Captain Kirk leaned forward to look at little Julia.

"Hi, there," Captain Kirk softly spoke, as he waved.

Julia made tiny grunt and coo noises, but didn't open her eyes, and moved her face towards Dr. McCoy's chest slightly.

"She's really something else," Captain Kirk spoke, in awe.

"She certainly is," Dr. McCoy replied, looking at Julia's tiny face.

"She'd make a fine captain of her own starship, someday."

Dr. McCoy chuckled softly; it hurt still too much from his operation to deliver Julia, if he laughed anymore than softly.

"We'll see…let's keep her like this for a while." Dr. McCoy answered, smiling.

Captain Kirk smiled and nodded, then he sat down on Dr. McCoy's sofa that rested against the wall to the left and watched Dr. McCoy rock Julia gently. Dr. McCoy leaned forward and gave Julia a little kiss on her forehead, then he went back to rocking her and smiling at her.

"Have you contacted your folks, yet…Joanna?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Christine did the night after Julia arrived; my parents are pleased with a girl, and Joanna is thrilled to have a little sister." Dr. McCoy replied.

Joanna Georgia McCoy was Dr. McCoy's oldest daughter, and only child before Julia came along. Joanna was from a previous marriage with his ex wife, Jocelyn, who still lived in Georgia with her new husband, Clay, and his three sons from another marriage before Jocelyn. Joanna was 15 and attended a public high school in Atlanta, and was very close with Dr. McCoy, even though he was millions of light years away from where she was, currently.

"What about your older sister…does she know?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Yep, Christine let her know, too." Dr. McCoy answered.

Captain Kirk smiled.

"I'll probably be Julia's favorite uncle, yes I will." Captain Kirk spoke, cooing the last bit of his sentence.

"I don't know, Jim; you got Spock and Scotty to compete up against." Dr. McCoy remarked, with a smile.

"Well…we'll just wait and see then."

"Where is Spock and Scotty, anyways?"

"Oh, just out doing some errands before coming here."

Dr. McCoy nodded and looked back down at Julia and smiled.

It wasn't long after that, when Spock and Scotty entered Dr. McCoy's quarters. Scotty beamed with joy and walked quietly over near Captain Kirk, then sat down besides him.

"Oh, ain't she just a doll," Scotty cooed, softly.

Dr. McCoy took his finger and lightly rubbed Julia's little cheek. She moved her face towards his finger and opened her mouth, slightly, as if she were trying to bite it.

Spock stood over on the other side of Julia's crib; he stood in a corner, his arms behind his back, and tilted his head slightly to his left, and he began to smile small at Julia.

"What a beautiful little lass, McCoy." Scotty beamed.

"She certainly is, isn't she," Captain Kirk added.

Julia turned her head back to where it was before, then opened and closed her fist a little, making Dr. McCoy smile.

"Captain," Spock softly spoke.

Captain Kirk looked over smiling at Spock.

"Shall we be heading towards the break room, now?" Spock questioned.

"Oh, yes; today's Dr. M'Benga's first day as temporary Chief Medical Officer." Captain Kirk replied, cheerful.

Dr. McCoy smiled.

"I know Atticus will do a fine job at taking care of my duties, while I'm off work." Dr. McCoy answered, softly.

"I'm sure he will; come on, men." Captain Kirk ordered, with a smile.

"Right behind yah, Captain," Scotty commented, and the two of them walked out. Spock was about to leave, when he turned back and looked at Julia. There was something special about Julia that Spock couldn't quite figure out. She wasn't just any baby, that's for sure; she was born by Dr. McCoy, a man, by a procedure no one else could have access to other than Vulcans.

Spock didn't dislike children, nor did he have a liking to them, either. To Spock, children were just simply there to grow up into adults and carry on through life like anyone else. It was different with Julia, though; she had something unique to her, that Spock just loved to pieces about her. Maybe it was just simply the fact that she was the daughter of one of his closest friends, but it didn't matter to him what was so unique about Julia. Spock loved her to bits and vowed to always protect her.

Spock cocked his head slightly and smiled and Julia, again. Dr. McCoy looked up from Julia and smiled at Spock.

"She'll be here, when you come back, Spock." Dr. McCoy answered, kindly.

Spock nodded, then walked out of Dr. McCoy's quarters, back to his normal Vulcan self. Dr. McCoy went back to looking at Julia and continued to rock her and love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga gathered in the break room for their first meeting as a new group of four temporarily. Spock sat on Captain Kirk's right, and Scotty sat across from him, with Dr. M'Benga sitting to Scotty's left and to Spock's right.

"Shall we begin, men," Captain Kirk questioned.

All of them nodded.

"Good morning, Mr. Spock," Captain Kirk greeted.

"Captain," Spock acknowledged.

"Good morning, Scotty," Captain Kirk greeted.

"Morning, Captain," Scotty rejoiced.

"Good morning…Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk spoke, smiling.

"Good morning, Captain Kirk…Mr. Spock…Mr. Scott," Dr. M'Benga replied, formally.

"Please, lad, call me Scotty," Scotty spoke, with a smile.

Dr. M'Benga smiled and nodded.

"Well, first off, I think it wouldn't be a bad idea to give a warm welcome to Dr. M'Benga, who starts today as Chief Medical Officer for the temporary leave of Dr. Leonard McCoy." Captain Kirk answered.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty all clapped for Dr. M'Benga. Dr. M'Benga smiled, got up from his chair, bowed, then sat back down.

"I promise to keep Sickbay running as efficiently and fast paced, as Leonard has done." Dr. M'Benga replied.

"I know you will, Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk answered, with a smile. Captain Kirk pushed the button on the computer in front of him and began speaking into the intercom. "Good morning, all Enterprise officers and crewmen. I would like to inform you that Dr. McCoy has delivered a healthy baby girl, and both are doing fine. Until his return to work, you will report to Dr. M'Benga for your medical and health needs. That is all, Kirk out."

Captain Kirk flicked off the intercom, then went back to the three men before him.

"Dr. M'Benga, I'm sure Dr. McCoy informed you of how these meetings will go and what they're about." Captain Kirk stated.

"He said they were for the top four in command to discuss new threats to the ship, updates on anything that Starfleet Command or you should be aware of, and to discuss matters regarding the ship and its crew." Dr. M'Benga replied.

"Very good; well, without any further adieu, let's start the meeting." Captain Kirk replied.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty replied.

Captain Kirk flicked the lights down on dim to completely off, and a map projected onto the wall of the galaxy they were currently traveling through and all the planets within the system. Besides its sun, there were seven other planets in the current galaxy known as the Hypotenisian Galaxy.

"The Hypotenisian Galaxy; has one sun and seven planets that orbit it." Captain Kirk began.

"Also one of the oldest galaxies known to Starfleet Command." Spock added.

"It also has many recorded reports by past space ships of strange activity occurring here." Scotty chimed in.

"Correct, Mr. Scott; according to records from Starfleet Command, the USS Expedition went through this galaxy. The ship returned to earth, but none of its crewmen came with it." Spock answered.

"Anyone ever make a determination of what might of caused such a thing to occur?" Dr. M'Benga questioned.

"Negative, Doctor; assumptions have been made, but no actual theory was formed as result." Spock replied.

"The USS Expedition was launched when I was fairly young…I would highly doubt there would be any survivors from the ship's launch by now."

"True, Dr. M'Benga; that's not why we were sent here by Starfleet Command, however." Captain Kirk stated.

"Then what's their orders, Captain?" Scotty questioned.

Captain Kirk walked over slightly to another part of the map and pointed to a planet that was almost in the fifth section of the galaxy. It was smacked in the middle between the fourth and fifth section. There was a total of nine sections in the galaxy.

"Everyone see this planet right here?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga all nodded.

"This planet is known as Wakataka; it is a Class M planet." Captain Kirk answered.

"Which means its inhabited by life forms." Dr. M'Benga added.

"Correct, Dr. M'Benga; Starfleet Command has informed Mr. Spock and I that there is some suspicious activity being picked up from satellites from other passing by starships. Starfleet Command has given the orders for the four of us to transport down to the planet's surface and figure out what this suspicious activity is and stop it." Captain Kirk reported.

"Wait a minute; do they mean the four of _us_, or the four of Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, I, and Dr. McCoy?" Scotty questioned.

"Don't worry, Scotty; I have informed Starfleet Command that Dr. McCoy has began his leave of absence, and send him congratulations on his new little daughter." Dr. M'Benga replied.

"She's a beaut, the little gal," Scotty remarked, in awe of the new little one on board the Enterprise.

"She is quite the miracle," Dr. M'Benga added.

Captain Kirk gave a smile.

"Alright, men; there will be plenty of time to talk about little Julia, later." Captain Kirk commented, thinking of the tiny new McCoy.

Dr. M'Benga and Scotty nodded and went back to listening.

"Captain, we shall reach Wakataka in approximately 3 days, 4 hours, 32 minutes, and 54.76 seconds." Spock answered.

"I still wonder how yah manage to do that without a calculator." Scotty commented.

Spock simply raised his eyebrow.

"When we get there, Mr. Sulu will fill in for me, Mr. Chekov for Spock, Mr. Worley for Scotty, and Nurse Chapel for Dr. M'Benga." Captain Kirk stated.

"Acknowledged, Captain," Spock spoke.

"Aye, Captain," Scotty remarked.

"Understood, Captain Kirk," Dr. M'Benga answered.

"Alright, on to our next order of business," Captain Kirk stated, going through papers.

3 days, 4 hours, 32 minutes, and 54.76 seconds later…

The Enterprise had arrived in Wakataka's orbit, and Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga were preparing for transporting down.

Captain Kirk entered Dr. McCoy's quarters to find him laying in bed with Julia in his arms, snuggled against him. Captain Kirk smiled and walked over, then sat down in a chair next to Dr. McCoy's bedside. Dr. McCoy was in his pajamas, which were just patients in Sickbay wore. Dr. McCoy looked up from playing with Julia's tiny fingers and smiled.

"How's it going in here," Captain Kirk questioned.

Dr. McCoy looked back at Julia.

"Just fine," Dr. McCoy replied, smiling.

Julia made little noises, and swung her arms around, and kicking her feet once and a while.

"I love how she seems so curious all the time." Captain Kirk laughed, softly.

"She does like looking around and trying to figure out what everything and everyone is." Dr. McCoy answered.

"You think she can sense Spock's not completely human?"

"I don't believe so; she's too little to understand such concepts, yet."

Captain Kirk smiled, then stood and leaned forward, and rubbed the back of Julia's head softly with his big, gruff, masculine hand. Dr. McCoy smiled up at Captain Kirk, then back at Julia.

"See you later, Papa McCoy," Captain Kirk spoke, smiling, patting Dr. McCoy's shoulder.

Dr. McCoy smirked softly.

"See you later, Jim," Dr. McCoy kindly replied.

Captain Kirk smiled and walked out of Dr. McCoy's quarters. Dr. McCoy looked back down at Julia, smiled, then kissed her forehead, and continued to snuggle her and hold her close to him.

Elsewhere on the ship…

Captain Kirk walked into the transportation room, where Spock and Scotty were discussing matters of the ship.

"Gentlemen…where's Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Just taking care of things in Sickbay before coming." Scotty answered.

Dr. M'Benga walked in shortly afterwards, sighing with relief.

"I've never seen so many people in Sickbay in my life." Dr. M'Benga gasped.

"Why; is everything alright," Captain Kirk asked, worried.

"Oh, yes, Captain Kirk; everyone's fine. It's just that since Dr. McCoy went on leave from having his daughter, everyone on the ship's been wanting me to give them a routine physical for my clearing."

"Seems reasonable enough,"

"Doctor," Spock began, as he handed him Dr. McCoy's equipment. "Your communicator…and your phaser,"

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Dr. M'Benga responded.

"Do you have Dr. McCoy's tricorder," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Strapped on, Captain Kirk; Leonard showed me where it was before leaving for his temporary leave." Dr. M'Benga answered.

"Good," Captain Kirk stated.

Captain Kirk gestured for Dr. M'Benga to step on the platform, first. After Dr. M'Benga went Captain Kirk, then Spock, then Scotty. The four men turned around, and Captain Kirk nodded.

"Lieutenant Wilson, energize," Captain Kirk commanded.

Lieutenant Wilson nodded and pulled up the lever and switch, and Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga had soon dematerialized and were off the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga had rematerialized on Wakataka's surface. The planet had a deep, dark shade of purple for a sky, not a cloud in the sky. They were in a rocky setting; many cliffs and rocky plateaus surrounded them, along with a green grassy surface, gravel, and sand. Captain Kirk looked around briefly and nodded.

"Mr. Spock, what's your tricorder picking up for readings?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"The planet's atmosphere holds oxygen, nitrogen, carbon, and some particles of mercury." Spock replied.

"_Mercury_; that's lethal to us, though," Scotty cried.

"Only in some parts of the planet, Mr. Scott; if we remain where we are, currently, we should be able to avoid crossing paths with the mercury in the atmosphere." Spock responded.

Scotty sighed with relief and nodded.

"Dr. M'Benga, anything medical wise we should be aware of?" Captain Kirk asked of the newcomer.

"Negative, Captain Kirk; all looks well, according to my tricorder." Dr. M'Benga replied.

"Good…well, if nothing else, shall we begin investigating?" Captain Kirk remarked.

"Aye, sir," Scotty replied.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock added.

"Where do you want me to go, Captain Kirk?" Dr. M'Benga questioned.

"We all stay as a group of four, Dr. M'Benga." Captain Kirk replied.

"Gotta lot of learning to do, still," Dr. M'Benga chuckled.

"Don't worry; Dr. McCoy says you'll be a great temporary CMO for the Enterprise." Captain Kirk spoke, with a smile.

Dr. M'Benga nodded and smiled at Captain Kirk.

"This way, gentlemen," Captain Kirk commanded, gesturing in front of them.

The four men began walking away from where they were and started exploring and investigating the new, unfamiliar planet to them. The four of them stopped in the middle of a wooded area, where Spock and Dr. M'Benga began scanning things with their tricorders, seeing if anything would be of any use to them or the Enterprise itself. While they did this, Captain Kirk and Scotty casually talked with one another and scouted out the area.

"Captain," Scotty called, walking up to Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk stopped gazing around the area, and turned his head to his left to see Scotty was standing beside him.

"Yes, Scotty," Captain Kirk replied.

"This place…it's kinda mysterious, in a sorta way." Scotty answered, somewhat in awe of the planet.

"It certainly is different from most planets we've seen, isn't it." Captain Kirk stated.

"Have yah ever seen a sky of such color, Captain?"

"I have not, Scotty,"

"Yah think it's daytime or nighttime, here?"

Captain Kirk turned to his First Officer.

"Mr. Spock, is it daytime or nighttime, as of now on Wakataka?" Captain Kirk questioned.

Spock lifted his head up towards Captain Kirk.

"As of now, Captain, it is approximately 10:24 PM in our way time is noted as." Spock replied.

"Thank you, Spock," Captain Kirk answered.

Spock nodded and went back to scanning.

"So, it is indeed nighttime, here, then." Scotty simply put it.

"Yes, Scotty," Captain Kirk replied.

"Wonder what their sky looks like in daytime, then."

"We'll have to wait and see for tomorrow."

"Captain," Spock simply spoke.

Captain Kirk and Scotty turned their heads and walked over to Spock, then knelt down besides him.

"What is it, Mr. Spock," Captain Kirk questioned.

"The readings I'm getting from these plants are indeed most fascinating." Spock answered.

"How so," Scotty commented.

"According to my tricorder, these plants are not real, but conjured up by some unknown power." Spock stated.

"Impossible; there's no such thing as magic." Scotty retorted.

"Well, I don't know, Scotty; can you explain why those on the USS Expedition didn't return with its ship?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"No sir, but do yah really think magic's got something to do with it?" Scotty replied.

"I don't know; Spock, what do you think?" Captain Kirk questioned.

The Vulcan rose to his feet.

"As of now, it's logically impossible to know why these plants are giving the readings to my tricorder what they are. The only thing my tricorder tells me is that these plants are in fact not real and consist of some unknown power to us and the Enterprise." Spock remarked.

Dr. M'Benga rose to his feet and turned to face Captain Kirk, Spock, and Scotty.

"I'm getting the same readings, Captain Kirk. I can't bring faulty plants back to Sickbay to use for medicinal treatments, they're completely worthless in use." Dr. M'Benga added.

Captain Kirk pondered these facts inside his mind for what felt like forever, trying to analyze every key point of information given of the plants Spock and Dr. M'Benga had just scanned.

"What do yah think, Captain?" Scotty questioned.

"I'm not quite sure yet of myself, Scotty." Captain Kirk responded.

"The only logical way we'll figure this out, is if we continue with the search." Spock pointed out.

"Yes, Spock; well, men," Captain Kirk began.

The four of them continued walking through the wooded area, looking for clues or anything useful to them that would explain why the plants were not real and what they were made from.

As the four Starfleet Officers continued their search on Wakataka, from somewhere afar, someone knew they were here and exploring the mystery of the planet. The mysterious someone was watching them through inside a crystal ball on a smallish round table that had a dark midnight blue table cloth with moons and stars on it. He began to chuckle menacingly at the four of them, as they continued walking through the woods.

"Is there such a thing as magic…just you wait and see, my pretties…just you wait and see." A man crooned, and began laughing diabolically.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. McCoy was swaying gently from side to side, rocking little Julia, as she slept. He was deep in thoughts, gazing at her, when the buzz at his quarters doors signaled that someone wanted to speak with him. Dr. McCoy peered over and walked over, every once and a while looking down and smiling at Julia. Dr. McCoy opened the door with his right arm, and Sulu walked into Dr. McCoy's quarters.

"Good evening, Dr. McCoy," Sulu spoke, nicely.

"Mr. Sulu, I thought you were suppose to be covering for Jim up on the ship." Dr. McCoy replied, with a smile.

"I am, but I have strict orders from the captain that I check in with you every once and a while to see how you're doing."

Dr. McCoy chuckled softly.

"I should've known Jim wouldn't cut me loose _that _freely." Dr. McCoy replied, with a smile.

"Well, you know how Captain Kirk is," Sulu commented.

"That I do,"

Sulu looked down at Julia and smiled boldly.

"Is this her," Sulu asked, in awe.

"This is my daughter: Julia Eleanor McCoy," Dr. McCoy answered back, softly.

"She's beautiful," Sulu admired.

"She is,"

"Hi, little one; how are yah," Sulu softly spoke, waving his finger at Julia.

Julia had woke up and made soft grunt noises and wiggled a little bit in Dr. McCoy's arms, as she looked up Sulu with her little blue eyes.

"You think she might be the next Dr. McCoy," Sulu questioned.

"I don't know…I'd kinda like to keep her like this, for now." Dr. McCoy answered, smiling at Julia.

"Of course, Dr. McCoy; well, I should be heading back to the Bridge." Sulu remarked.

"Alright, have a good night, Mr. Sulu."

"You too, Dr. McCoy,"

Sulu left Dr. McCoy's quarters, and the door closed to his quarters. Dr. McCoy looked at the door briefly, his head cocked slightly to the left, then looked back down at Julia and smiled.

"Looks like it's just you and me, munchkin." Dr. McCoy spoke, smiling.

Julia began to give a high pitched cry, indicating she needed something. Dr. McCoy hushed her softly.

"Yeah…I know," Dr. McCoy cooed softly, as he walked over to grab her a bottle to feed her. He sat down in his rocking chair Starfleet Command had given him as a present, and began feeding her. Julia closed her eyes and drank her bottle, as Dr. McCoy gently rocked her back and forth, smiling at her.

"I guess you really _are _my daughter, after all; you and I _both _get fussy, when we get hungry." Dr. McCoy said, chuckling a little.

Julia continued to drink her bottle, and Dr. McCoy continued to rock her and feed her.

"I love you, Julia," Dr. McCoy softly cooed, with a smile.

Julia had finished drinking all of her bottle, and Dr. McCoy gently placed her on his shoulder and began lightly patting her back. While doing so, he leaned his head forward a little and plopped a little kiss on Julia's cheek. Julia cooed a little, looking up at her daddy, making Dr. McCoy simply smile.

Back on Wakataka…

Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga were continuing to search around the area they were in. They had exited out of the wooded area, and had now entered into something that was either a meadow or a prairie, but it was too dark to tell for any of them.

"Spock, where are we," Captain Kirk questioned, staying near by to Scotty. Captain Kirk wasn't the type to get scared easily…in fact, he rarely got scared at _all_! Something about where they were and what time of night is was, though, just didn't seem to be settling right in his stomach. Something about this planet was off, and not in a good way, either.

"Unknown, Captain; even Vulcans can not read in the dark at this hour." Spock replied.

"Is it just me, or does it seem to be a bit chilly to yah, men?" Scotty questioned, rubbing his shoulders to keep himself warm.

"It does feel a bit cold outside, tonight, doesn't it. Good thing I decided to wear my Starfleet uniform, instead of the one I wear all the time in Sickbay." Dr. M'Benga proclaimed.

"Yeah, you'd be fighting off a case of pneumonia otherwise, tomorrow." Captain Kirk replied. He began to shiver a little; he was beginning to realize these uniforms from Starfleet weren't exactly the warmest things to wear in cold conditions, such as these ones.

The four men continued walking, realizing it was more warmer to keep moving than to just stand in one spot, when Spock's tricorder began beeping. It was a noise neither him, Captain Kirk, Scotty, or Dr. M'Benga had ever heard, before.

"Fascinating," Spock simply stated.

"What, Spock," Captain Kirk questioned.

"I don't know, Captain; I told you I can not read in the dark." Spock replied.

Captain Kirk grabbed out his communicator and flipped it open.

"Kirk to Enterprise, Kirk to Enterprise," Captain Kirk commanded.

Back on the ship…

Sulu, sitting in Captain Kirk's chair, heard Captain Kirk come in through communications, and pushed the button, so he was able to reply back to him.

"Helmsman Sulu, here, Captain; what's going on, down there?" Sulu questioned.

"Mr. Sulu, tell Mr. Chekov to pick up the readings from Mr. Spock's tricorder that he's picking up. It's making an unusual beep noise, and we can't read it with it so dark, down here." Captain Kirk ordered.

"Aye, sir; stand by," Sulu remarked and put Captain Kirk on hold. "Mr. Chekov, pick up the signal from Mr. Spock's tricorder and get his readings to come into the Bridge at the station. Report to me what they are, after you have received them."

"Aye, Mr. Sulu," Chekov replied. He flicked a few switches and pushed a few buttons, then waited for several minutes, as the readings from Spock's tricorder came through the Bridge, and Spock's station. Several sheets of paper printed out of a part of Spock's station attached to one another. Chekov ripped off where it ended and scanned through all the readings, and his eyes bulging at several of them.

"Mr. Sulu…these readings are unbelievable." Chekov gasped.

Sulu got up from Captain Kirk's chair and walked over to Chekov, who was still stunned from the readings that had just come into the ship's computers.

"What is it, Mr. Chekov," Sulu questioned.

"Just look at these readings, Mr. Sulu," Chekov exclaimed.

Sulu grabbed the papers and scanned them carefully, taking in all the readings from Spock's tricorder and was absolutely stunned by several of the readings.

"Remarkable," Sulu gasped.

"But…how…how can it all be true," Chekov gasped.

"I don't know, Mr. Chekov, but we must inform Captain Kirk, Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott, and Dr. M'Benga all at once."

"Agreed, Mr. Sulu,"

Sulu walked back to Captain Kirk's chair, as Chekov continued to wonder and ponder how such readings were even coming into the ship. As Spock would put it, it was completely illogical for such readings to exist.

"We've received the readings from Mr. Spock's tricorder, Captain." Sulu responded, communicating with Captain Kirk, again.

"What do the readings say, Mr. Sulu?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"Well, if Mr. Spock were here, he'd say that these readings are completely not logical." Sulu commented.

"What do they say, Mr. Sulu?"

"Captain…everything where you and the rest are currently…nothing's real."

"What do you mean 'nothing's real'?"

"The plants and animals; they didn't actually originate there. We see them on the screen, but it's supposed to be barren desert, where the four of you are located, as of now."

"If none of these plants and animals are real, then how do explain them being here, Mr. Sulu?"

"I don't know, Captain….I don't know,"

"Run all scanning tests of the area, Mr. Sulu, and report to me, when you finish."

"Aye, Captain,"

"Kirk out,"

Captain Kirk hung up and put back his communicator in his back pocket on his belt.

"What do yah think, Captain?" Scotty questioned.

Not knowing how to answer, Captain Kirk turned to Spock hoping he had an idea.

"Spock," Captain Kirk replied.

"According to what we've seen and observed on Wakataka's surface, so far, I would think a logical answer would be that there is someone here with some unknown power to us that's created the wooded area and the meadow we are currently walking through." Spock answered.

"Like what, Mr. Spock," Dr. M'Benga questioned.

Spock thought for a while, trying to think of a logical answer to give his fellow friends.

"I think, Captain, the only logical solution that fits our current situation is witchcraft." Spock finally answered.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Witchcraft_; yah must be outta yah mind, Mr. Spock!" Scotty proclaimed.

"All of our information we have so far gathered, Mr. Scott, would conclude that witchcraft would be the only logical answer." Spock stated.

"But…witchcraft…that's nothing more than a silly myth back in Scotland!" Scotty exclaimed.

"As for I; if I were to bring up something such as witchcraft back in New York, I'd be slapped for it." Dr. M'Benga added.

"It's different in Iowa…we _lived _on ghost stories and scaring one another at summer camps during high school." Captain Kirk chuckled, thinking of his childhood.

"Mr. Spock, do they tell ghost stories on Vulcan?" Scotty questioned.

"Ghost stories are illogical, along with those horror films that you produce back on earth in what you refer to as 'Hollywood'." Spock answered.

"Yah mean yah don't have any movies on Vulcan?"

"We have what we call documentaries, which are films."

"A good comedy wouldn't hurt yah once and a while."

Spock turned his head slightly and raised his eyebrow.

"Captain Kirk, how do you suppose we find this 'someone' that possesses such power?" Dr. M'Benga questioned.

"Simple, we keep walking," Captain Kirk replied.

Dr. M'Benga nodded, and the four of them continued walking, when they stopped and looked up at several rocky mountains. At the top sat an old fashioned castle that would've been seen in the medieval times or dark ages. It was old, creepy, mysterious, and it appeared to look haunted to the four Starfleet men. Only one light in the upper left corner seemed to be lit, while the others remained dark and desolate.

"Captain, I think I have located where the one with the unknown powers is hiding." Spock commented, staring at the castle.

"I bet you're right, Spock," Captain Kirk answered back.

"But how are we going to get up there, Captain Kirk?" Dr. M'Benga questioned; he thought it was mere impossible to climb up the mountains without one or more of them being severely injured in the process of doing so.

The four men were taken out of their thoughts, when they heard a faint scream come from their left; it was Scotty!

"Scotty," Captain Kirk cried.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. M'Benga rushed to where they heard Scotty's scream come from. Spock stopped both Captain Kirk and Dr. M'Benga from going any further, as the three of them looked down a black, bottomless hole where Scotty had fallen through.

"What is it," Captain Kirk questioned.

"It appears to be some sort of trap door." Spock replied.

"Where does it lead to, though?" Dr. M'Benga pondered.

"If I could just read my tricorder, I would be able to give you and the captain that answer." Spock answered.

"Looks like we've only got one choice, men." Captain Kirk spoke, staring down the deep dark pit of doom.

"Which would be what, Captain Kirk?" Dr. M'Benga questioned.

"We jump in and see where this thing takes us." Captain Kirk replied.

"Oh…Captain Kirk…I can't…you see, I'm kinda…a little…I'm terrified of heights." Dr. M'Benga answered back.

Captain Kirk grabbed hold of Dr. M'Benga's hand.

"Then we'll jump together," Captain Kirk cried.

"No, Captain Kirk, I don't think that's a good ideeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaa," Dr. M'Benga hollered, as he and Captain Kirk were now falling down a pit that leaded somewhere. Spock was at the top looking down, and could hear both Captain Kirk and Dr. M'Benga screaming for mercy. Spock shrugged simply and jumped down into the hole.

Captain Kirk and Dr. M'Benga hollered and screamed, until they landed on ground with a thud. They both got up and brushed themselves off.

"You alright, Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk questioned.

"I'm fine, Captain Kirk, thank you," Dr. M'Benga replied.

Where they were, had torches lit on the sides of the walls, so the two men could see better than they had outside in the night. They seemed to have fallen into a cave that they assumed lead to the castle where the someone with the unknown power was living and hiding out in.

Spock shortly after landed on the ground with his feet, seeming to do so without any hesitation. He quickly caught his balance and walked over to Captain Kirk and Dr. M'Benga.

"Now…where's Scotty," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Ugh," A moan came from their right.

Captain Kirk, Spock, and Dr. M'Benga turned to the right and saw Scotty sitting up, holding his head on the left.

"Scotty," Captain Kirk gasped.

The three ran over to him, and Captain Kirk gently took Scotty's hand off from where he was holding it. He could see a deep cut on the left side of Scotty's head, and was bleeding a decent amount of blood.

"Dr. M'Benga," Captain Kirk commanded.

Dr. M'Benga ran over to Scotty's left side and examined Scotty's wound.

"I'll need to stitch him up," Dr. M'Benga stated.

"Do so then, and as quickly as possible." Captain Kirk ordered, softly.

Dr. M'Benga nodded and grabbed things out of his med bag and began tending to Scotty's wound. At first, Dr. M'Benga put disinfectant on a piece of gauze and cleaned the wound, making Scotty slightly moan, a little. Scotty grunted once and a while, as he was being stitched back up, but nothing more than a few grunts here and there. He was then cleaned off with a wet wipe to remove the blood that had dried or was dripping down the side of his face, which didn't take long. After that, Dr. M'Benga had Scotty sit for a minute or two to be cautious of him not standing up too quickly and feeling faint.

"You're a lucky man, Scotty; it could've been much worse." Dr. M'Benga stated, firmly.

"Yah telling _me_, Dr. M'Benga," Scotty replied, still in quite a bit of shock from the fall. Dr. M'Benga helped Scotty to his feet and gave him some pain medicine. After taking it, the two of them walked over to where Captain Kirk and Spock were.

"Okay…now that Scotty's been cared for, let's continue with investigating." Captain Kirk ordered.

Spock, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga nodded and followed Captain Kirk, as they continued walking through the cave. Captain Kirk stopped and grabbed a torch off the side of the cave walls, to light the way better, and the four continued on with walking. The four men stopped, when they reached a wooden door with a metal handle to open it. Captain Kirk tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Spock, use your phaser to bust off the lock." Captain Kirk ordered, softly, so no one would hear them. Spock pulled his phaser out and focused closely on his target, making sure his aim was absolutely precise and clean. He fired a few seconds later and after about forty seconds, the lock busted off and the door creaked open.

"Good work, Spock," Captain Kirk stated.

"Obviously, Captain," Spock replied.

Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga walked through the door and entered a room that was dark, that even the torch flame couldn't illuminate the room well enough. Captain Kirk found the holder for the end of the torch, placed the torch in it, and flicked on the light switch closely by. The lights turned on, and the four could suddenly see everything that was in the room.

Four cots that hung on the wall from metal chains and wooden platforms. Had it not been for the wooden platforms attached to the wall, the beds would've swung from side to side, smacking into the wall without trying to do so. In the middle was a round table with papers and a quill pen with a jar of ink sitting next to it. There was another door on the far east side of them, they assumed lead into other parts of the castle. The room was damp and had a slight draft to it, probably being from being underground and in a cave. On another wall was a bookshelf with about six or seven books within it. Spock raised his eyebrow at the bookshelf, curious to know what information lied within the books.

"I think we've gone back in time, Captain." Scotty gasped, astounded with what he was seeing.

"Am I the only one who thinks a dragon's head gonna bust through one of the doors at any moment and breath fire at us?" Dr. M'Benga remarked.

Captain Kirk lay down on one of the cots; it was extremely uncomfortable, but real as can be. He then became confused; how could something feel completely real and able to see with the human's eye, and not exist either? Then again, maybe the bed _was _real, but Captain Kirk couldn't be too sure. He had to be precarious about everything in this certain situation.

"Captain, I hear someone coming." Scotty whispered.

"Have your phasers ready to access." Captain Kirk commented, softly.

Everyone stood still in their spots, their phasers in hands reach for absolute necessary action that might need to be taken. The door opened and in came a man wearing a long, midnight blue robe with silver moons and stars on it, black flats, and a hat that matched his robe. His eyes were a piercing color of green, almost like pure emeralds and had deep dark brown hair and a goatee. Captain Kirk took very close attention to him, as did the rest of the men did.

"Who are you," Captain Kirk flat out questioned.

"I'm Melvin; welcome to our planet, Captain Kirk." Melvin spoke, friendly, hiding some sort of tone in his voice.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know who _all _of you are," Melvin walked over to Spock. "First Officer Mr. Spock, a Vulcan I presume."

"You would be correct with your observations." Spock simply put it.

Melvin then walked over to Scotty and smiled slyly.

"Chief Engineering Officer, Mr. Montgomery Scott, or Scotty, as they call you." Melvin sneered.

Scotty eyed Melvin with caution, wondering what tricks were up his sleeve for him and his friends.

Melvin then walked over to Dr. M'Benga.

"Doctor and Physician Atticus Geoffrey M'Benga, the newcomer," Melvin sneered, smiling wickedly.

Dr. M'Benga simply shot a glare at Melvin and didn't respond to him, keeping quiet.

"And there's one more of yah…where is he, though?" Melvin questioned.

"Who are yah referring to, exactly?" Scotty questioned.

"Where's McCoy…Chief Medical Officer Leonard H. McCoy?" Melvin replied, sly.

"Dr. McCoy is currently off of duty for reasons that are no concern to you. Dr. M'Benga is filling in for him, until he returns to work." Captain Kirk answered back, sharply.

"I _will _find him, with your help, or not." Melvin remarked, harshly.

"Over my dead body yah won't." Scotty snarled.

Melvin glared at Scotty, but Scotty didn't show his fear of him. He continued to look back at Melvin, directly in the eyes, not showing an ounce of fear in him.

"You're strong, Mr. Scott," Melvin spoke, coldly.

Scotty didn't respond with any comment.

"Until one of you tell me where McCoy is, or until I find him, none of you will leave my castle." Melvin snarled. Melvin was gone with a puff of smoke, leaving the four men by themselves.

"Scotty, try opening the door," Captain Kirk ordered.

Scotty grabbed hold of the handle and tried prying the door open. He grabbed out his phaser and tried to bust the lock off, but it wouldn't work.

"Captain, the lock won't bust off," Scotty cried.

Dr. M'Benga tried the same with the other door.

"This one won't open, either, Captain Kirk." Dr. M'Benga added.

Spock scanned the doors with his tricorder.

"And I know exactly why the reason for it being so." Spock answered.

"What, Spock," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Magic, Captain; Melvin has cast a spell that not even our phasers can penetrate through." Spock replied.

Captain Kirk grabbed out his communicator and flipped it open.

"Kirk to Enterprise, Kirk to Enterprise, come in, Mr. Sulu." Captain Kirk ordered.

"Cap *crackle* Kir *crackle* I can't *crackle* you. You're too *crackle* down *crackle*." Sulu had lost connection.

"Sulu…Mr. Sulu…answer me, Mr. Sulu, come in, Mr. Sulu." Captain Kirk begged.

Sulu didn't answer, and Captain Kirk put back his communicator.

"Captain…what are we gonna do, now?" Scotty questioned.

"Nothing, Mr. Scott…we're stuck here," Spock replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"We can't be stuck, Mr. Spock, we can't be!" Scotty cried.

"Both doors are locked by magic, and our phasers will not penetrate through them…therefore, we are logically stuck in this room." Spock replied.

"How do we warn the Enterprise about Melvin?!" Scotty exclaimed.

"What does Melvin want with Leonard, anyways?" Dr. M'Benga questioned.

"Don't worry; we'll get out of here; Mr. Sulu will know what to do." Captain Kirk finally spoke.

"What if Melvin finds out Dr. McCoy has a baby?" Scotty questioned.

"He'll for sure go after him, then." Dr. M'Benga replied.

Captain Kirk thought about this for a while. He grabbed out his communicator and tried contacting Sulu, again.

"Kirk to Enterprise, Kirk to Enterprise, Mr. Sulu, come in," Captain Kirk pleaded.

No answer.

"Kirk to Enterprise, come in, Enterprise," Captain Kirk again ordered.

Nothing.

Captain Kirk sighed and put back his communicator.

"The communicators are dead," Captain Kirk replied, sadly.

"Mr. Spock, can't yah fix the communicators or yah tricorder to give a signal to the Enterprise?" Scotty asked.

"If I had the right tools, yes, quite easily. However, we are in a setting that takes back to where there were no wires, tools, or mechanics known of. With the setting we're in, it is mere impossible to make such devices work in that way." Spock replied.

"So…what do we do," Dr. M'Benga questioned.

Captain Kirk thought for a minute, then looked up at the ceiling and got an idea.

"Mr. Spock, would it be possible to burn a hole through the ceiling using one of our phasers?" Captain Kirk questioned.

"That would be quite possible, Captain." Spock replied.

Captain Kirk smiled.

"Men…I know how we're getting out of here." Captain Kirk spoke, sly.

Somewhere else in the castle…

Melvin was in his headquarters, trying to figure out where Dr. McCoy was and how to get into contact with the Enterprise. He continued to think and wander around his room, every once and a while looking outside his window at the night sky.

"There's gotta be some way to get in contact with the Enterprise…but how?" Melvin questioned, as he continued pacing.

A vulture flew in from the window and to on a perch.

Melvin turned around and smiled at him.

"Ah, Ziggy…anymore of those Enterprise crew folks out there?" Melvin crooned.

"No, Master; looks like it's just the four of them, here." Ziggy answered.

"Curses," Melvin hissed. "How am I suppose to find Dr. McCoy, now?"

"Can't you use your crystal ball, Master?"

"The crystal ball…haha, Ziggy, you're a genius!" Melvin sneered.

Melvin and Ziggy turned to the crystal ball that held midnight blue smoke swirling around in it. Melvin began waving his hands around the big, glass ball that sat on his round, small table.

"Leonard McCoy…show me where Leonard McCoy shall be." Melvin commanded.

The smoke slowly faded away slightly, giving a clear picture of Dr. McCoy in his quarters. He was sitting at his desk on his computer, when Julia began crying. Dr. McCoy smiled and walked over to the crib and lifted Julia carefully out.

"Oh, does someone want me to rock them and sing them a lullaby?" Dr. McCoy cooed.

Julia looked up at Dr. McCoy and made soft coos. Dr. McCoy smiled and swayed her side to side, gently. As he began to sing Julia's favorite lullaby, the picture faded and the blue smoke returned to swirl around inside the crystal ball.

"So that's why McCoy's not here," Melvin sneered.

"But…a baby," Ziggy questioned.

"Yes, that doesn't make much since, but he certainly did quite a bit of weight gain in his middle, so I assume he gave birth to that child somehow."

"What do you plan on doing?"

Melvin cackled wickedly.

"Oh, don't worry, Ziggy…I've got plans…and if I get a hold of that kid, my plans will exactly fall into place." Melvin cackled.

"You plan on making McCoy your follower," Ziggy remarked.

"He'll do anything to get his child back, if he's a good father."

Ziggy nodded, in full agreement of Melvin's genius plan. They both began cackling, as their plan was now set into drive.

Back in the dungeon/room…

Captain Kirk, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga stood against the door, as Spock stood at an angle to fire the phaser to make an opening through the ceiling of their room.

"Ready, Spock," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Affirmative, Captain," Spock answered.

Captain Kirk nodded.

"Fire," Captain Kirk gave the order.

Spock focused on his target and fired, then began moving the phaser in a circular motion, until the concrete had broke free and fell to the ground, leaving a decent size hole behind.

"Beautiful," Captain Kirk spoke, in awe.

"Thank you, Captain," Spock replied.

"Alright, who goes first," Dr. M'Benga questioned.

"I would recommend the captain being first, since he's the most valuable of positions." Spock answered.

Both Scotty and Dr. M'Benga agreed with Spock's statement. Captain Kirk got onto Spock's back and grabbed both sides of the hole to heave himself out onto the next floor. Captain Kirk grunted and moaned, but finally pulled himself to the floor. He rose and brushed himself off.

"Alright, Spock; send Scotty, next," Captain Kirk ordered.

Scotty got onto Spock's bag and repeated Captain Kirk's actions to get out. Scotty took a little less time than Captain Kirk did to get up, but had now lifted himself to the floor, stood up, and brushed himself off.

"All good up here, Mr. Spock," Scotty remarked.

Dr. M'Benga was next to go up and took the same amount of time Scotty did to get up. Dr. M'Benga rose from the floor and brushed himself off, as well.

"How's Spock gonna get out," Captain Kirk questioned.

"One of us will have to pull him out," Scotty remarked.

"No need for such actions, Mr. Scott; I'm high enough that if I jump at the correct position, I'll be able to grab onto the hole and pull myself through." Spock spoke from beneath them.

"Just hurry, Spock," Captain Kirk ordered.

Spock jumped up and grabbed the ledge of the hole and pulled himself through easily.

"You alright, Spock," Captain Kirk questioned.

"Quite alright, Captain," Spock responded.

"Alright, let's find Melvin," Captain Kirk ordered.

The four men began searching around the castle looking high and low, left and right for Melvin.

"Shall we split up into two groups of two, Captain?" Scotty questioned.

"No; we all stick together." Captain Kirk ordered.

"Aye, sir," Scotty replied.

"Let's go over there," Captain Kirk said, pointing at an angle.

The four of them walked over to where Captain Kirk pointed and began their search for Melvin and to put a stop to whatever he was planning to do that required knowing where Dr. McCoy was and why.


	7. Chapter 7

On the Enterprise, Sulu was deep in the process of trying to regain contact with Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga.

"Lieutenant Uhura, any word from Captain Kirk or the rest of the landing party, yet?" Sulu questioned.

"No, sir; all channels are dead," Uhura answered.

"Keep trying, Lieutenant," Sulu commanded.

"Mr. Sulu, I'm picking up a channel frequency open on channel 5." Uhura answered.

"Put it through, Uhura," Sulu commanded.

Uhura sent the channel through to Sulu, and Sulu flicked the switch to open communications with whoever was trying to come in contact with the ship.

"This is Mr. Sulu, speaking, from the USS Enterprise; whom do I speak to?" Sulu ordered.

"Mr. Sulu," Captain Kirk's voice came through, but it wasn't Captain Kirk. It was Melvin in disguise as Captain Kirk. Melvin looked, walked, and talked exactly like Captain Kirk.

"Captain, how did you regain contact with the ship?" Sulu questioned.

"Oh, I got out of a little situation I was in. Can your prepare the teleporter to beam me up to the ship, Mr. Sulu?" Melvin questioned.

"What about Mr. Spock and the rest of the men, sir?" Sulu questioned.

"Oh, they're finishing up some examining, down here. They'll be up shortly afterwards. And by the way, remind me again where Dr. McCoy's quarters are."

Sulu became suspicious, but didn't show it, when he responded.

"Captain, you know where Dr. McCoy's quarters are." Sulu answered.

"I know; I just go there so often to talk with him, I forgot the number. I need it for paperwork, when I get back to the ship." Melvin commented.

"Deck 3, his name will be on the side of the door above his plastic mailbox, sir." Sulu answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Sulu; prepare to beam me up."

"Stand by, Captain,"

Sulu ended contact with 'Captain Kirk' and thought for a while. He turned to look at Chekov and Uhura with a certain look in his eyes.

"I don't believe that's Captain Kirk who we just spoke with." Sulu spoke.

"Me neither, Mr. Sulu; Captain Kirk knows, heck, memorizes Dr. McCoy's room number." Chekov replied.

"What do you plan on doing, Mr. Sulu?" Uhura questioned.

Sulu thought for a while and got an idea. He walked back to Captain Kirk's chair and pushed a button.

In Dr. McCoy's quarters…

Dr. McCoy was sitting in his rocking chair, smiling down at his baby daughter, as she slept peacefully. He then heard the communicator whistle on the wall. Dr. McCoy got up, and walked over, then pushed the button to respond to the call.

"McCoy, here," Dr. McCoy answered.

"Dr. McCoy, it's Mr. Sulu, here," Sulu answered.

"Mr. Sulu, what reason is it you're calling me?" Dr. McCoy questioned.

"Do you have the spare phaser in your room?"

"I do…why,"

"I received a call from what supposedly was Captain Kirk."

"You don't think it was Jim?"

"He asked for your room number and said that Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott, and Dr. M'Benga wouldn't be beaming up with him for another few minutes being too busy with examinations."

"That doesn't sound like Jim,"

"I know; that's why I decided to inform you, before I beam him up. Keep your phaser with you at all times, and be very cautious, as well. And I'd advise you to stay close to Julia."

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Sulu,"

Dr. McCoy ended the call and walked over to a shelf attached to the wall, where his spare phaser was laying in the open. He grabbed a hold of it and clicked it to his pocket, keeping it in hands reach, in case he was in need to use it for defense or protection of Julia. Dr. McCoy looked down at Julia in his arms and leaned forward to give her a kiss on her forehead. He continued to hold her close to him, being very aware and observant of everything around him.

"Don't worry, munchkin…I'm not gonna let anything hurt you." Dr. McCoy spoke softly, yet in a very firm tone.


	8. Chapter 8

Melvin, as Captain Kirk, was teleported to the ship, and stepped off the platform.

"Thank you, sir," Melvin said, with a smile.

"You're welcome, Captain," The man answered.

"What deck is this,"

The man stared at him puzzled for a while.

"Deck 7...you know this, Captain." The man answered.

"…Right; thanks," Melvin answered and walked out of the transportation room.

The man picked up his communicator and contacted Sulu on the Bridge.

"Mr. Sulu, I've transported the captain up…he certainly doesn't seem like himself." The man began.

In the hallway, Melvin made sure to check and see if the coast was clear of anyone. When everything seemed safe, Melvin snapped his fingers, and he appeared on Deck 3.

"Now…where's McCoy's room," Melvin sneered.

Melvin began walking down the halls to find Dr. McCoy.

In his quarters…

Dr. McCoy was leaning over Julia's crib, smiled at her and admiring her presence, when his door buzzed. Dr. McCoy looked up and saw Melvin enter. He smiled at Dr. McCoy, as if nothing were wrong.

"How are you," Melvin questioned.

"I'm fine, Jim," Dr. McCoy answered, with a smile.

Melvin smiled at the crib, where Julia was.

"Can I hold the little McCoy," Melvin cooed.

"Jim, I just put her down for the night; you know better than to ask that." Dr. McCoy answered, with a smile.

"I know, but let me hold her for a little bit, buddy old pal."

Dr. McCoy turned his head towards Melvin and looked him, stunned.

"Jim, I said no; you can hold her, tomorrow." Dr. McCoy answered.

"I'm not gonna ask again; I want, to hold, her!" Melvin snarled.

Dr. McCoy glared at Melvin; he _knew _this wasn't Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk would _never _order Julia over to him. He wouldn't had even asked to hold her, at all, at this time of night. He would've came in and asked if she was asleep, yet.

Melvin glared at Dr. McCoy, and Dr. McCoy glared right back. Dr. McCoy quickly grabbed out his phaser and fired it at Melvin. Melvin fell down and on the floor, knocked out, and took his actual human form, again.

Dr. McCoy glared at Melvin, as he lay on floor before him. Dr. McCoy walked over to his communicator, when two security guards entered his quarters.

"Take him into custody, gentlemen; he was impersonating the captain." Dr. McCoy ordered.

The two security guards lifted Melvin's unconscious body off of Dr. McCoy's floor and took him away. Dr. McCoy was staring out his door, when Julia began to cry. Dr. McCoy looked over and smiled, then lifted her out of her crib and held her in his arms.

"Ssshhhhhhh; it's okay…Daddy's got you…Daddy's here, Daddy's got you." Dr. McCoy cooed, smiling at Julia. He leaned forward and gave Julia a tiny kiss on her cheek, and continued to sway her gently from side to side.

After Melvin had been taken into custody, Captain Kirk, Spock, Scotty, and Dr. M'Benga were teleported back to the ship, and the Enterprise left Wakataka's orbit and left for their next mission.

A few days had gone by, and Captain Kirk was visiting Dr. McCoy in his quarters. Dr. McCoy was in his rocking chair with his long, light blue bathrobe on, with a white t-shirt and dark midnight blue pants underneath with black slippers and socks. Captain Kirk was smiling at Julia, who was asleep in her daddy's arms.

"I'm still amazed you were able to figure out it was Merlin and not me." Captain Kirk spoke, with a smile.

"It wasn't too hard to figure out; I knew something was wrong, when he entered through the door and didn't call me 'Bones'." Dr. McCoy answered.

"I do call you that a lot, don't I." Captain Kirk remarked.

Dr. McCoy softly chuckled.

"Well, I'm just glad nobody was hurt in the process…and Julia wasn't harmed, either." Captain Kirk said, smiling at Julia.

Julia remained asleep in Dr. McCoy's arms, content and peacefully.

"She seems pretty comfy right there." Captain Kirk spoke.

"She does," Dr. McCoy answered, smiling.

Captain Kirk continued to smile at her, when Dr. McCoy's door opened, and Spock and Scotty came in.

"Captain," Scotty cried.

"Yes, gentlemen," Captain Kirk addressed them.

"Aren't yah coming to the meeting, lad?"

"What meeting,"

Spock looked surprised at him.

"Our meetings to discuss the ship and the crew, along with missions and problems occurring, Captain." Spock replied.

"Oh…that's today," Captain Kirk replied.

Spock and Scotty glared at him, wondering if they hadn't caught Merlin after all. Captain Kirk then began to snicker.

"I'm kidding, I'll be there in a minute." Captain Kirk responded, laughing.

Captain Kirk rose from where he was and walked out with Spock and Scotty, as they began talking about something in particular.

Dr. McCoy smiled then looked back down at his daughter. He leaned forward, gave her a little kiss, and continued to rock her and smile at her.


End file.
